Fifth Dimension History
Fifth Dimension History is the study of the past events and people of the Fifth Dimension. It is split up into Six Eras. Eras The Fifth Dimension's History is split up into these Six Eras: Prehuman Era (0-311) Before Humans discovered the Fifth Dimension, many creatures from other Dimensions found the dimension. It is still uncertain how these beings found out about the place, but the common belief is that Shaggy led them there. Tribal Era (312-553) On dimensions populated by Humans, Rips in Space Time started appearing. These rips appeared in other dimensions, and it might've been the way that the species discovered the Fifth Dimension before humans. Humans started falling in these rips, either by Accident or intentionally. They met and created Tomojankulupu, the first Tribe. With this tribe the Tribal Language was created and the first tribe began. A civil war happened, causing the tribe to split up, and two tribes were formed. These two started splitting up, creating many tribes that populated the first six Channels of the Fifth Dimension. Colony Era (553-600) The Shortest Era in Fifth Dimension History, people from Dimensions M-25 and M-69 discovered how to Force Space-Time Tears and travel Dimensions. They eventually discovered the Fifth Dimension, and started to populate it. They joined forces and formed the Fire Clan. Another group from Dimension E-25 went into the Last Dimensional Tear and entered the Fifth Dimension. There were Thirty of them, and they formed the Havati. First War Era (601-629) The Havati took the first three channels (Alpha, Beta, and Gamma) and the Fire Clan took three other Channels (Epsilon, Zeta, and Eta). They both discovered the Delta Channel, and started fighting for land. The Fire Clan had more numbers, but it was thought that the Havati People were much more intelligent than the Fire Clan. The Fire Clan won the battle and took the Delta Channel. Second War Era (630-699) Four years after the Fire Clan seized control of the Delta Channel, the Havati tried to invoke war again by sending in a bunch of warriors to take the Delta Channel's Capital City, Trucester. The Havati increased in number, and had developed other Techniques (Magic, Teleportation,) and seized control of the Delta Channel. It is unknown when or why, but sometime at the End of the War the Havati and the Fire Clan switched places, the Havati gave the Fire Clan the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma while the Havati got the Epsilon, Zeta, and Eta. Civilized Era (700-Current) After the wars, the Havati and the Fire Clan formed multiple groups. They both became ethnic races of people descended from the Clans, people descended from the Fire Clan known as the Pyronan People. They formed into different families, the most notable being the Rodgers, presumably descended from Shaggy himself. Accuracy Because of the lack of True, Nonreligious Records and the refusal to Time Travel, the accuracy of the Fifth Dimension's history is unknown. Education Fifth Dimension History is a Major Subject in most schools, despite the probability for inaccuracy. It is taught based on Grade Level. * Zero Grade '''- Fifth Dimension History is not studied at all. * '''First Grade - Fifth Dimension History is studied, but only recent events from the Civilized Era. * Second Grade - More events of the Civilized Era in the First Semester of school, but the First War is introduced on the second. * Third Grade - The First Half of the First War is taught * Fourth Grade - The Second Half of the First War is taught * Fifth Grade '- The Entirety of the Second War is Taught * '''Sixth Grade '- The First Third of the Civilized Era is Taught (Breaking of the Havati and the Fire Clan) * '''Seventh Grade - The Second Third of the Civilized Era is taught (The rise of the Rodgers Family.) * Eighth Grade - The Final Third of the Civilized Era is taught (The Founding of the Gamma Channel) * Ninth Grade - More racy aspects of the First War are taught. * Tenth Grade - More aspects of the Second War are taught. * Eleventh Grade '''- The Tribal Age is introduced * '''Twelfth Grade - The Tribal Age is completed. The Tribal Ages were shoved on the last two grades which originally didn't have a Fifth Dimension History class. The System was created before the Tribal Age was completed and considered an era of History. Because of the Uncertainty of the Prehuman Era, it is taught as a class in Tertiary Education.